1. Field of The Invention
The invention relates to a board-to-board connector assembly arrangement, and particularly to the connection mechanism which may provide floating or self-adjustment function for interconnecting two parallel spaced boards.
2. The Prior Art
The traditional board-to-board connection most of time is generally made by two connectors wherein one is of a plug type mounted on one board and another is of a socket type mounted on another parallel spaced board, both of which mate with each other for mechanical and electrical connection therebetween. The traditional board-to-board connector assembly can be referred to U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,116,247, 5,181,855, 5,277,597, 5,395,250, 5,433,616 and 5,478,248.
As noted, in the recent years, miniaturization is a trend in the computer field which requests tinier dimensional connector to mating with a complementary connector having the similar dimension. Such tiny dimension makes higher precision requirements and tough tolerances in the connector design/manufacturing; otherwise, the mis-aligned plug connector and socket connector will be damaged during their improper mating. Therefore, it is desired to have a floating structure built in either the socket connector or the plug connector which allows adjustable mating between the socket connector and the plug connector even if there is substantially a deviation between the plug connector and the socket connector along their mating region.
Therefore, an object of the invention is to provide a connector assembly with floating mechanism for use with two boards wherein such floating mechanism can absorb lateral deviation between two mating connectors which are respectively mounted on the two corresponding boards, so that the desired reliable connection can be obtained.
Another object of the invention is to provide a connector assembly which is adapted to be easily alternatively arranged to adopt a conventional type, i.e., un-floating type, in the corresponding board-to-board connection. This changeable arrangement provides flexibility during manufacturing for lower the cost.